Forge
The Forge is a machine in the Park, with an NPC who allows you to be able craft or dismantle numerous equipment. During certain events the Forge will allow you to craft special equipment. Previously, players were able to access the Forge through the menu and access all characters through one menu. Since Season 5, you are only able to open the menu in the park and on continents past Silver Land Forge also replaces the Dr. Capsule of Season 2. Dismantling Dismantling is a first option that extracts an object from a built assortment. You may only dismantle Equipments (including Runics), Accessories and Gold Bars. In Season 3, you would gain three items: a Common Apprentice Craftman's Spirit, the Rare Expert Craftman's Intention, or the Epic Master Craftman's Desire. Higher craftman's ranks were obtained by dismantling Rare, Epic, and Relic tools. These items were often required to forge even larger assortments of tools. Note: You DO NOT gain items that were originally crafted to create the said item (i.e. - Runes require a manual, several Chaos Orbs, and a few Jeweled assortments. You would only gain Craftman's items). As of Grand Chase Chaos, Craftman's items have been replaced by Bermesium, Ellium, Xenium, and Alcubrium, and their concentrated and enriched counterparts, which are gotten by dismantling equipment of the respective rank. Dismantling is free of charge and no longer costs GP. Creating Creating allows you to craft numerous items. You must obtain the items then feed it to the machine at a cost. The list will go by Level, Name, and Cost of GP. Note that level afflicts to the item, NOT the user's current level. Weapons Common Rare Epic Relic Armor Common Rare Epic Relic Accessory Common Rare Epic Relic *Eclipse and Transcendence **11796 Gems **Eclipse **Transcendence **Lvl 75 **750,000 GP Miscellaneous Common Ruby *Ruby Fragment **10 Ruby Dust **Lvl 0 **500 GP *Refined Ruby **10 Ruby Fragment **Lvl 0 **1,500 GP Sapphire *Sapphire Fragment **10 Sapphire Dust **Lvl 0 **500 GP *Refined Sapphire **10 Sapphire Fragment **Lvl 0 **1,500 GP Topaz *Topaz Fragment **10 Topaz Dust **Lvl 0 **500 GP *Refined Topaz **10 Topaz Fragment **Lvl 0 **1,500 GP Transmutation Scroll *200 Xenium *150 Concentrated Xenium *100 Enriched Xenium OR *120 Alcubrium *90 Concentrated Alcubrium *60 Enriched Alcubrium Rare Epic Pet Cards *Pet Squire Gaikoz Card **30 Gate Ores **30 Bermesiah Precious Pearls **1 Squire Gaikoz Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Krustaccio Card **60 Gate Ores **40 Silver Land Precious Pearls **1 Krustaccio Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Kaze'doggeh Card **150 Gate Ores **60 Ellia Precious Pearls **1 Kaze'doggeh Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Thanny Boy Card **500 Gate Ores **80 Xenia Precious Pearls **1 Thanny Boy Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Victorious OMG Card **80 Gate Ores **50 Silver Land Precious Pearls **1 Victorious OMG Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Monny Darko Card **200 Gate Ores **70 Ellia Precious Pearls **1 Monny Darko Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Rutherford Card **650 Gate Ores **100 Xenia Precious Pearls **1 Rutherford Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Darek Card **600 Gate Ores **120 Archimedia Precious Pearls **1 Darek Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Kungji the Younger Card **600 Gate Ores **120 Alcubra Precious Pearls **1 Kungji the Younger Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP *Pet Bitty Perry Card **550 Gate Ores **90 Xenia Precious Pearls **1 Bitty Perry Pet Manual **Lvl 0 **0 GP Relic Event Crafting Weapon Common Rare Epic Relic Armor Common Rare Epic Relic Miscellaneous Common Rare Epic Relic Category:Systems